The Doctors new companions
by FreestyleSwe
Summary: What if one day John sees a strange blue police box in the middle of London? Just John/Sherlock as companions together with Donna and the tenth doctor! K RATED. You CAN read this if you haven't seen Doctor who.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a crossover I've just made! It is possible to read this even if you haven't seen Doctor Who, since everything will be explained!

It is just Sherlock/John companions together with Donna (My favorite companion! :))

Please review. I know this first chapter is (really really) short but I just wrote it and I want to know if it's readable.

* * *

Sherlock carefully observed the dead body, while Molly is standing besides him, trying to figure out what he's going to get by observing the victims feet.

''Murder'' Molly starts, while reading through the bunch of paper she has in her hands. ''He was drugged, but if you look closer inside his mouth you can see that something has been forced down his throat. We took another analysis, and we found traces of cocaine''

Sherlock stopped looking at the victims feet and stood up ''And his blood test?''

''high amount of cocaine in his blood. A deadly dose, too. That was apparently the cause of his death''

Sherlock started to walk out, and John followed after him

''Goodbye, Molly''

They walked outside and caught a taxi.

Sherlock ordered the driver to start driving towards 221B Baker Street, and then he turned to John.

''So what do you think, John?''

That's what he did nowadays, Sherlock. After every case he kept asking John. What do you think? Who is the murderer? But why would he do that?. It wasn't often John got anything right, but Sherlock didn't mock him about it anymore. He even told him that he was getting better for each time- which made John a bit happier.

''Well- the murderer obviously have a lot of drugs in hand, to use whenever they want to- maybe she or he even was a drug addict themselves?'' John started, and he looked at Sherlock for approval, to see if he was on the right track.

''Continue.'' Sherlock said,

''Valentines day, 30th anniversary. Of course he would be with his wife'' Sherlock nodded, and John continued.

''But she told us they hadn't been together- which is strange because it WAS valentines day. And it was their 30th anniversary'' John kept looking outside the taxi window, he tried to concentrate, but he couldn't.

''Unless their relationship was going really wrong- which his wife told us was incorrect- they should've been together. His wife must have been a part of it somehow.''

John turned to his right and stared at Sherlock to see if he was right. Sherlock smiled, ''That's right- but you forgot something else too. Maybe it wasn't clear enough.''

John sighed- of course he did. It was always something he forgot.

''His wife talked very fast. I think you noticed that. Her pupils were also dilated, and at one point she had a nose bleed. Signs of cocaine addiction. She murdered her husband with her favourite drug''

John sighed again. Of course.

He continued looking outside the window, and he felt like something was wrong. The taxi was in front of a red sign, standing still, but something here did not look right here.

''Come on Sherlock. I need to look at something'' John opened the door, and walked past the cars, he walked forward, towards something he himself didn't know. Sherlock screamed after him, but John kept on moving forward.

John heard Sherlocks voice behind him getting louder. He was following after him.

At last John stood in front of a blue box. A blue police box.

''Why did you come here?''

''There is something wrong here. This is not right'' John pointed at the box, and knocked.

''It is JUST a box, come on now. We have to call Lestrade.''

''What is a police box from the 1960's doing here- in 2013?''

And why is it so hard to look at it? John knows that he is seeing the police box, but it is like he can't focus on it.

John tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

''Come on John. It's nothing''

Sherlock was probably right. John promised himself that he was going to come back here later.

And then they left.


	2. The Doctor and Donna

Here is Chapter 2! It may take two or three days for me to upload chapter 3 since I have a lot of school work to do.

As always: Please review, Thanks!

* * *

John woke up quite late that morning. While he was eating his (late) breakfast, Mrs. Hudson came up and told him that Sherlock was meeting up with his brother. John thought that was strange, since they've had an argument and hadn't talked for several months.

But John couldn't stop thinking about that blue box.

Surely he couldn't be the only one who thought that it was a strange thing, a police box from the 1960's in 2013 London? John tried to make Sherlock interested, but he wouldn't listen. He had 'more important things to do than check out old antique police boxes', so instead John decided to go back there. If there was something that Sherlock needed John him to do, it could wait.

He found the same place, the exact same spot, but the police box was gone.

It was gone.

John didn't know what to feel. Anger? But why? He just did not understand how anyone could move a huge police box in such short notice. Disappointed? Probably.

He stood there and walked around the place the box had been yesterday, and after a couple of minutes he realised that people had started to stare- he looked like a mad man walking around, just staring at the ground.

John decided to just let it go. He was hungry, and needed a small snack.

He walked inside a café and ordered tea and cookies.

He sat by himself, in the corner and started to read through the latest news magazine- maybe he could find another case for him and John to solve.

He sat like that and almost forgot everything about the blue box for a while. Until one man and a red haired woman walked inside the restaurant. John did not notice anything strange about them at first, until they started to talk about a certain blue box.

''What do you mean it's _gone? _It can't just disappear! It is a blue police box for gods sake- who would want that?'' The woman tried to say it as quietly as possible, but of course, she didn't succeed with that. Everyone in the restaurant turned around for a moment, and then just continued with whatever they were doing. Except for John. He had been listening. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

''I don't know. I really don't know. If it has moved a long way I'm afraid we are stuck'' John could hear the man speak with a normal voice, but the man sounded a little... frightened.

John turned around and saw the couple sitting in front of each other, now quiet, just staring outside the window, without knowing what to do.

''Normally, when the TARDIS does that- it is usually because it finds itself in danger''

''Well I think you need to re programme the TARDIS because obviously it doesn't know the difference between danger and middle of London''

''She'' The man responded

''What?''

''It is a _she. _Not an _it''_

The man was brown haired and was wearing a dark blue suit with a dark brown tie- and a tan overcoat- which was strange, since it was pretty hot outside.

John couldn't see the woman properly since she had her back turned agains him, but she had red hair.

The man stopped looking outside and turned his head, just to see John staring right at them.

This was it. John stared back for a few second, not knowing what he should say.

The woman turned around too, with a slightly angry look on her face.

''Oi? No sneaky eavesdropping here?''

John didn't know what to say without sounding like a completely stalker, so after a second or two he finally decided to tell them.

''yeah- right- yes- I heard you talk''

''And blue? Police box?'' John saw how they both became more interested in what he was saying, so he walked over to their table.

''One they used to have in 1960's- I think saw it''

''Where?'' The woman asked.

''Just right behind that house over there'' John pointed at the place he saw the police box yesterday.

''You might just be of use to us'' The man said, and then they all got ready to leave, John paid for his meal and left with them.

The man turned around and thanked John ''The Doctor is my name. please, just the Doctor''

The doctor pointed at the woman besides him ''That's Donna- my companion''

''Just Donna, thank you!'' She said, with a less harsh tone than before.

''Right. John. My name is John. Watson''

The doctor grabbed John and walked with him.

''Now John, could you tell us more about that blue box you saw yesterday?''


	3. TARDIS

Here you go! As always, please review! :)

* * *

John showed Donna and the doctor the place where he had last seen the blue box. They, like him, also walked around in circles where it had been.

''So.. Doctor who exactly?'' John asked the doctor.

The doctor just looked up ''Well...''

''Mystery. Nobody knows'' Donna told him later, and John didn't talk anymore about it.

The doctor grabbed something from his inner coat.

''Look here, it's my screwdriver!'' He pointed it at John. ''It's sonic!'' The doctor pressed something on the screwdriver, and it made a strange sound and the tip of the sonic screwdriver shined in a bright blue colour.

''What does it do?'' John asked, again.

The doctor stared at John, and then, again, at the screwdriver. ''Well...''

Donna laughed loudly at them, and then quickly stopped.

At that moment John realised just how _rude_ they were acting towards him.

''What is an TARDIS? I heard you speak about it in the café. Care much to tell me?''

''Told you he was '' Donna snapped.

''Of course i care, TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. My own grand daughter named it, actually'' The doctor said without taking his eyes from the ground.

''You have a granddaughter?'' Donna asked the doctor.

''Wouldn't you know if he had a granddaughter if you're together?''

''We are NOT a couple'' Donna replied, and John sensed she didn't like him very much.

Joh wanted to know more about this blue box. Where exactly is it from? What were they doing with a blue box? ''What is the point of naming a blue box?''

''It is not only a blue box. The clue is in the name''

''You're kidding me'' John said ''

''Me? joking? Naah. But really. The clue is in the name'' The doctor continued staring at the empty spot.

''You're really not going to find anything just staring at the ground_''_

''Brilliant! Amazing job, DOCTOR'' Donna screamed. ''What are we going to do NOW? We have _nowhere_ to live and we don't even have any _money_''

John thought about about doing something really, really stupid. He thought about it for a moment, while the doctor and Donna screamed at each other (it was really just Donna screaming at the doctor, while the doctor just stood there).

''If you want to- you could- you could stay with me and Sherlock''

''Noo? really? Really? you're too kind my friend'' The doctor looked at Donna and she just shrugged ''I guess that's a deal then!''

''Not really'' Jon replied

''What?''

''It isn't a deal if i don't get anything out of it, really''

''Well...''

John turned his head and looked at Donna ''Is that his favourite word?'' Donna smiled at him in return, and then walked to the doctor, and they whispered to each other for a couple of seconds.

''You let us stay with you and that Sherlock until we find the TARDIS, then you can follow us''

''Where?''

''Anywhere. Whenever you want. Wherever you want''

''It's really nice, actually. You'll love it. You're that kind of person.'' Donna said.

''What''

''You'll follow us in the TARDIS- how can you not understand?'' The doctor sounded annoyed.

''Nobody understands at first'' Donna said gently.

''It's a TIME MACHINE'' Doctor waved his arms around like crazy ''That can go ANYWHERE IN TIME. AND SPACE. THE CLUE IS IN THE NAME''

John wanted to not believe him, but they seemed a little strange. Not strange like they should be put in a hospital, but strange like they don't belong here. On earth. Kind off. Especially the doctor.

''So you're an alien? From, what, mars?''

''Alien, yes. Mars... No''

''Great'' John realised it would be hard to get Sherlock on it, but he wanted to know more. Was it weird? Yeah. John should probably leave the doctor, and Donna. But he didn't. They followed him to baker street in a cab and they are sleeping on the floor right now. And sherlock isn't here. And sherlock will probably ask questions that John can't answer.


End file.
